Remote software systems provide connections between one or more client computing devices and one or more applications executing on a processing device that is physically remote from the client computing device. In some implementations the client computing device may be embodied as a thin client, while in other implementations the client computing device may be embodied as a fully equipped computing device. In some implementations the processing device may be implemented on a computing resources, e.g., a blade server or the like.
In some implementations a connection server manages connections between the client computing device(s) and the server(s) hosting the application(s). Connection servers which provide meaningful information about the status of connections between a client computing device and a server, or an application executing thereon, would find utility.